


Autograph

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from eurydice72 <br/>Modern AU, Arthur/Gwen. Celebrity crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autograph

**Autograph**  
 **Characters: Arthur/Gwen**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Word Count: 164**  
 **Prompt from eurydice72**  
Modern AU, Arthur/Gwen. Celebrity crush.

 **Autograph**  
An attractive blonde man walked up to a table in the café. “Excuse me but aren’t you…?”

“Yes I am.” Gwen smiled. “Do you want an autograph?”

“I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoy you… your work. I’m Arthur by the way. I work here.”

“Nice to meet you, Arthur. Do you have something for me to sign? “ Gwen asked.

“Yes.” He handed her a slip of paper. “I don’t have a pen.”

“I have one.” Gwen pulled one out of her bag. She wrote on the paper. “To Arthur from Guinevere.” 

Arthur looked at the paper when she handed it back. “Guinevere.”

Gwen looked at him there was something in the way he said her name that was familiar.

“Your last name wouldn’t be ‘Pendragon’ would it?” Gwen joked.

Arthur looked at her. “As a matter of fact it is.”

They stared at each other for a full minute.

Arthur sat down at the round café table beside her.


End file.
